A passive RFID circuit (transponder) generally consists of a tuned circuit, which often takes the form of a external antenna which receives both power and an information signal from the electromagnetic field emanated by a second system component (RFID reader), and a integrated circuit, which contains the microprocessor and memory components by which the transponder decodes and respond to an interrogation signal.